Tú, yo y una sonrisa de por medio
by VainillaCookies
Summary: Mi felicidad depende una persona, y esa persona soy yo. Literalmente. ¡SELFCEST ALERT! Conjunto de one-shots de distintas parejas. Yaoi. Yuri. Hetero.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.  
** **El selfcest no me pertenece y tampoco sé quién inventó dicho género.**

* * *

 **Francia/Nyo!Francia.  
Hetero pairing.**

Amaneció. Una rosa le salpicó el aliento a mañana en cuanto abrió los ojos. Sonrió y la tomó, oliéndola. Siempre era lo mismo. Se incorporó en la cama y observó el entorno. Al menos Francis se había tomado la molestia de ordenar la habitación antes de que ella despertara.

Reconociendo rápidamente un delicioso aroma a tortillas y a huevos revueltos provenir de la cocina, Marianne se levantó y, vistiendo solo una bata, salió del cuarto.

Efectivamente, su contraparte masculina también se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un desayuno a ambos.

\- Eso huele agradable, Francis – dijo ella, deslizándose en el asiento más cercano. Él sonrió ante su presencia y le dedicó un beso en la cabellera rubia, que ocasionó la risa de la francesa - ¿Por qué tanto cariño mañanero? ¿Acaso aún sientes el placer de anoche? – le guiñó un ojo.

Francis intentó sonreír. Para ocultar el daño que le habían hecho las palabras de la chica, se volteó y siguió preparando la comida. Anunció que estaría listo en cinco minutos.

Entre tanto, la francesa ni se enteraba de lo que le sucedía al otro en su cabeza. Se limaba las uñas con tranquilidad, comentando que era un día hermoso, digno del país en donde vivían.

Francis la miró de reojo. Aún con esa bata arrugada y de color roja, Marianne seguía siendo tan preciosa como siempre. Se había hecho una improvisada coleta que le dejaba caer algunos cabellos sueltos en la cara y en el sector del cuello. Ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje.

Desarreglada se veía, a sus ojos, más hermosa que nunca. Era verla sin tapujos. Como si él pudiera ver ese lado de ella que nunca le mostraba a nadie.

Dándose cuenta de que el desayuno estaba preparado ya, apagó el horno y sirvió los platillos. La rubia le observó con una sonrisa y le halagó al menos cinco veces su fantástica forma de cocinar.

El resto del día fue igual. Discutir con un par de británicos tsunderes, proponer cosas sexuales a, mínimo, diez personas, lograr que dos alemanes se exasperaran, coquetear con un montón de personas...

En cuanto cayó la noche, todo se volvió mejor para Francis.

La noche era el momento favorito del francés. Era cuando él y Marianne volvían a la casa que ambos compartían, era cuando él y Marianne platicaban largo rato. Era cuando ella se despojaba de toda ropa que llevase encima y Francis la llevaba hacia la cama.

Cayeron en esta riéndose, tras degustar una deliciosa cena hecha por el europeo. El francés tomó un condón de los de la mesilla de noche y lo arrancó con los dientes, sintiendo que las manos femeninas le recorrían el, ahora desnudo, torso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes prisa, Fran? – preguntó Marianne en un ronroneo. Se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su contraparte y se restregó contra el mismo, produciendo un sensual choque eléctrico entre los cuerpos – ¡Ah! La noche es joven, Fran… disfrútala.

 _"Tanto que lo haré"_ , pensó Francis. Le sacó apresurado la camisa y la falda para dejarla semi-desnuda. Se relamió los labios antes de atacar ese cuello de cisne que tan loco lo volvía.

Y pensar que se follaría a sí mismo. Eran iguales, la misma persona, solo que de distintos géneros sexuales. Francis había jurado no volver a amar a nadie que no fuera Jeanne.

 _"Jeanne, perdóname. He encontrado a alguien más especial que tú. Lamentablemente, ella soy yo mismo."_

La ropa voló enseguida. Se besaban cada tanto, y cuando él se introdujo en ella, los dos ahogaron un grito de placer. Sobre todo Francis. Se sentía desfallecer, saboreando el interior de la mujer que jamás le correspondería de manera apropiada y que ni siquiera era su amante, porque le quedaba corto.

Ellos hablaban como amigos, tenían sexo como pareja, lloraban juntos como compañeros y sabían lo que el otro sentía.

Marianne, en tal grado de éxtasis, solo podía gemir como loca ante el placer recibido. Lo único que lograba decir su boca era una única palabra: "Más".

Sin embargo, ella juraría ante Dios que pudo ver una pequeña lágrima caer de los ojos de Francis al momento del orgasmo.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Bostezó y alargó un brazo al otro lado de la cama. Con una sonrisa, descubrió que, como todas las mañanas, su contraparte masculina ya se había levantado antes que ella. Largó otro bostezo y se levantó para vestirse.

Mientras lo hacía, notó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Sonrió y tomó una rosa roja que dormitaba tranquila sobre su almohada. Acercó su nariz a la flor, aspirando su aroma.

Olía a Francis.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, como ya verán, este fic tratará PURAMENTE sobre selfcest. He de confesar que no me ataía mucho la idea, pero luego hablé con algunas chicas del fandom y como vi que escasea este tipo de fics decidí hacer una contribución.**

 **Escribiré tanto yuri, yaoi y hetero, con 2Px1P, Nyox2P!Nyo y su viceversa correspondiente.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya agradado el one-shot de ahora y, ¡espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 _ **Au revoir!**_


End file.
